


You only see John...you never observe

by GothicBeeza



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, John being oblivious, Sex in the Morgue, Sherlolly - Freeform, Smutty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 00:21:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1760595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicBeeza/pseuds/GothicBeeza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly and Sherlock getting up to shenanigans in the lab, while John misses all the clear signs as he is clearly oblivous!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You only see John...you never observe

**Author's Note:**

> Please be gentle with me this is my first Sherlolly.  
> Un-beta'd. You can find me on Tumblr as Allhailthefangirl

**_Change of plans. Meet me at St Barts at 10, not 9:30pm - SH_ **

**_But I’m already on my way! - JW_ **

**_Well I won’t be ready and you aren’t allowed in the lab - SH_ **

_John sighed, stuck in the cab that was already heading towards St Bartholomew's at such a late hour. He checked his watch - 9:15pm - typical of Sherlock to screw him around. He couldn’t imagine for the life of him what Sherlock would next an extra half an hour for! Perhaps something had truly stumped him, and he needed the time to look extra clever, the git._

===================================================================

“I know what you have been doing, Doctor Hooper” Sherlock practically purred.

“I have no idea what you mean” she lied. Sherlock and Molly are all alone in the morgue at St Barts, having finally been rid of the last of Molly’s assistants.

“I have been watching you all day, observing every little thing you have done” Their eyes are locked on to each other, Sherlock approaching Molly with a predatory look in his eyes, tantalizing slowly.

Molly refuses to drop his gaze, and begins to back away equally slowly. “Well then, Mister Holmes, do tell me what you have observed”.

Oh so bold! Sherlock almost falters, but quickly regains himself.

“Your hair is parted on the side, which you know quite well makes you look utterly adorable, with your fringe swept that way; your blouse has those delightful press studs which allows easy access, but also can be done up in a hurry should the need arrive” - he is continuing to press his advantage, never looking away.

“You have ‘accidentally’ brushed up against me no less than 37 times - yes I was counting - using every excuse you could. Handing me a coffee, trying to slip past me to get a file. You ensured that we would be alone tonight, sending your assistant away early, even though you are behind on paperwork ”

Molly starts smirking, unable to keep her composure as her back hits the wall, trapped beneath Sherlocks lust-filled gaze.

“Go on”, She says breathlessly.

He places his hands on her wrists, pinning her against the wall. He didn’t need to of course, the look in his eyes holding her as steadfast as if he had shackled her there.

“You are wearing this delightful….skirt” his hands start playing at the hem, “Normally quite impractical for the morgue, but I think we can allow it just this once. Her breath hitches as he starts to slide his hands up her legs, taking the thin fabric of her skirt with him.

Sherlock leans in close, his lips hovering over Molly’s, seeking permission, gaze never faltering.

“Did I get everything right?”

“You missed something”

He raises an eyebrow to this. The great Sherlock Holmes, miss something?. Oh no this would never do.

“Do tell me, Doctor Hooper, what exactly is it that I have missed?” His voice dropped down an octave, so thick and dangerous. Molly steeled herself against the wall, away of the effect he is having on her.

“My lips” she whispers.

======================================================================

J _ohn arrives at the hospital, aware that he is still early according to Sherlocks precious schedule. He decides to take the stairs down to the morgue, hoping that will waste some time. “Don’t want to interrupt Sherlock annoying Molly for her body parts again” he mumbles to himself._

=====================================================================

“Oh I noticed that” he smiles, teasingly “Your perfect lips accentuated by that perfect shade of lipstick” She bites her lower lip, smudging a little of the so-called perfect shade. He leans his body against hers, showing her exactly what he thinks about those lips, his erection evident through his well-tailored pants. His gravelly voice, barely above a whisper against her lips. “Lets hope it doesn’t stain” . ======================================================================

 _John stops by the cafeteria, thinking he can at least take some of the load off Molly by bringing Sherlock his coffee. Molly has been so helpful keeping Sherlocks boredom at bay lately, constantly keeping him late at the morgue so that he can’t annoy John and Mary and their newborn baby, he feels obligated to help out. Arms loaded with coffees for the three of them, he heads down the stairs to Mollys lab._ ======================================================================

What little control Molly was holding in check snaps, crushing her lips against Sherlocks. This is all the sign he needs as he reciprocates with equal fierceness. She moaned against his lips, almost impatiently. He hooks behind her legs, raising her up and forcing her to wrap her legs around him. In this position his rock hard cock is able to grind against her already dripping knickers, driving them both insane. Sherlock breaks the kiss, only to latch on to her clavicle, eliciting a cry from Molly. Her hands fisting his unruly curls as he roughly suckles at her skin, leaving his mark. =================================================================

 _John descends the stairs, taking his sweet time, although being mindful that the coffees could go cold at any moment (and god forbid he server Sherlock a cold coffee oh that would never do!). He hears what sounds like a decidedly female-sounding moan emanating from the floors below him. Clearly just his imagination, or perhaps Sherlock has been playing with the text alert noise on his phone again._ ===================================================================

“Now Sherlock, I need you now” Molly begged rather loudly. Sherlock was only too happy to oblige, pulling her roughly away from the wall, clutching her close to him with one strong hand, clearing the desk with the other. He lays her not so gently and tears at her shirt, grateful for the press studs he mentioned earlier.

She repays the favour, by ripping his shirt asunder, watching as the buttons fly across the room. The look he gives her for damaging one of his favourite shirts is a dangerous one, filled with such promise of punishment and retribution. The thought send a delicious shiver down Mollys spine. He reaches down to Mollys underwear, impatient to get this barrier to her warm, wet pussy out of the way. Sherlock rips the damp fabric apart with a growl, taking the time to let his finger explore her delicate folds, ready to accept anything he wants to give her.

Molly is panting and begging under his ministrations, eager for him to put her out of her misery. She sits up and starts to undo his trousers, his throbbing member clearly begging for release from its fabric cage. It’s a struggle, but she manages to set his cock free. Sherlock reaches in to his back pocket to reveal a condom (“Oh how presumptuous Mr Holmes” Molly thinks to herself) which he unceremoniously unwraps and and rolls on.

“Now….my dear Doctor Hooper….we are ready”.

====================================================================

**_Hopefully shouldn’t be too late tonight - Jxx_ **

**_That’s ok, Abigail isn’t sleeping much so I will be up when you get home - Mxx_ **

**_I’m still early so hopefully we can get this bloody thing over and done with. You know what Sh-_ **

===================================================================

“SHERLOCK!” Molly screams as he buries himself to the hilt inside of her. He has waited all day for this. Suffered through all of Molly’s torturous teasing. Now he would give it to her.

No finesse - he grabs on to her hips as he fucks her hard, she holding on to the desk for leverage. Her begging becomes incoherent babbling, begging for release as her orgasm builds rapidly, his large cock pumping in and out so hard and fast. Sherlock feels her walls spasming around his hard cock, her juices already running down her leg.

He can’t hold back now, and comes violently with her name on his lips.

====================================================================

 _John hurries down the last flight of stairs, worried that something has happened to Molly, or even Sherlock by the sounds of Mollys cries - he crashes through the door to the lab-_ ====================================================================

“Oh, hello John” Sherlock looks up from his microscope, where he is inspecting a small petri dish of cultures.

“Right on time I see”.

“Is everything ok in here” John asks slowly?

“Of course, why wouldn’t it be?”

“Where’s Molly?”

“Oh hello John” Molly says brightly, coming out of the side room with a pile of files, “You're just in time to help us with this case”.

John eyes the pair of them suspiciously, but decides that obviously they are both fine. He sets the coffees down on the table, and picks up the file Molly hands to him.

Molly and Sherlock share a look, grateful that John is no where near as observant as Sherlock. If he was, he would have noticed; Molly’s press studs not being done up in the correct order - and attempted to being hidden by her lab coat; Molly being forced to change her hairstyle slightly to hide the very visible love bite that had formed; the fact that Sherlock wasn’t wearing a shirt at all - compensating for this by leaving his Belstaff on…..and the hastily disposed of condom, which hadn’t quite made it’s way into the trash can.

Oh yes John, you see….but you do not observe.


End file.
